Once Upon a Nation (redo)
by InvaderCool2
Summary: A reboot to go along with my profile reboot. Britain finds his lost friends and must help save Story Brooke by showing Emma who she is along the way. Join us for an action filled adventure as we dig a little into Britians past (fairy tail past). rated T for mild language and violence. (sorry no shipping unless the show shipped it)


**OK first story for this profile. I plan to do a weekly update for this story. You can go back and read the other story but it was terrible and confusing to me. Any way this is going to be a series part 1 to it as it takes place in season 1. anyway enough rambling on with the story!**

**-Chapter 1-**

A figure gasps for breath as he reaches for his satchel. His plan did not go as expected and was failing like trying to ride a donkey in a horse race. "Rumple you bloody imp! You said this would be easy!" said the young man in a rich British ascent. He shook his fist in the air like he was talking to a ghost or sprite.

"We have him now! Over here!" multiple voices called out. The man started to panic as the voices were caving in on him. He reached into his bag and pulled out something shinny and sparkly. "Hope the imp was correct about this." the man said and threw it on the ground opening a portal.

* * *

Emma Swann and Henry Mills sat at one of the vacant booths of Granny's Diner. Henry rambled on about Operation Cobra or whatever he called it. Emma sipped her coffee listening to Henry talk about her evil witch mom and how the rest of Story Brooke is in a trance that caused them to lose themselves and their home. Emma didn't really believe a word he said but pretending that she's interested and play his game was what she could do to bring them together again ever since she gave him away.

"Ok kid slow down. Who is what again?" Emma rubbed her temples since it was early.

"Ok Joseph over there is Merlin." Henry flipped through his books pages. Emma looked over to the raven haired teenager who was studying for a test it looked.

"Isn't Merlin supposed to be old like... I don't know maybe 60?"

"That is what people think."

"Ok well wheres Author then?" Emma asked.

"That's the problem. He's missing from Story Brooke. In fact over here in this chapter after he makes a deal with Rumpelstiltskin he's never seen again." Henry starts reading it again mystified with a hint of distrust and worry. Emma looks at Henry then at Mr. Gold, the pawnshop broker, who happened to be at the counter drinking coffee. Emma felt at times that some of the fairy tails did come true at times in this back woods town, at least when it came to Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold was a dangerous man not to be fooling with. He held promises, deals, even grudges for up to even at least 10 years. She knew that he was a bitter man but with reason. She decided it was best to keep a barrier between him and her after the sheriff election.

"And what happened to this Author?"

"He goes through this magic portal to look for the magic sword but his story ends there."

"and this sword was in a stone right?"

"How did you know?"

"A hunch." Emma smiled and rolled her eyes. For a young boy he sure knew how to make a complex connection to his story's. though for a smart person Henry was still naive and had much to learn.

* * *

somewhere a quarter a world away a man sat at a desk and drank his afternoon tea. The aroma calmed his nerves of everyday stress loads that only built on his pain from the past. He looked young but he was as old as a nation. He was burdened but he had a ton of wisdom though he still had much to learn. He was an authoritative figure and a great leader. The trouble was getting followers.

"Sir are you ready to leave?" a young women entered the room. She had a bit of an Scottish ascent and red hair to match.

"A few more minutes please. I still have to file these papers." the man said. He had an strong British ascent the kind when even though your used to the ascent but when you put an American and a Brit together it catches you by surprise. The woman nodded and exited the man stood up and walked to the window looking over the city known as London. "Well Alfred I guess it's time to pay a visit."

* * *

**Chapter one complete. Please review and constructive criticism is welcome.**


End file.
